Frozen Fever HTTYD Style!
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: It's Eret's birthday and everyone is getting ready for the surprise party. But when Zenna gets a cold, could her powers end up causing chaos at her husband's birthday? Read on to find out! Story's better than summary, I promise!


**Apart from making a separate story, I've decided to include my HTTYD version of Frozen Fever here, too. Enjoy ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS, AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION. AS FOR THE LYRICS TO "Making Today A Perfect Day" FROM FROZEN FEVER, I ALSO DO NOT OWN IT. I OWN NOTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

 **Frozen Fever (HTTYD Style)**

It was just another beautiful day on Berk; the sun was shining, Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftop, and all was right with the world.

But, on this particular beautiful day, a young Elemental was struggling to place the perfect sculpted ice topper on a birthday cake. Inside the Great Hall was a rush of activity as the Dragon Riders, composed of Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Valka, Gobber, Edgar, and Henna, hastened to prepare for a surprise birthday party with the help of their dragons.

As for the young Elemental currently fussing over the birthday cake, her Quadruplet Elemental Dragons were helping her draconian sister, Stryka, Alpha alongside her mate, Toothless, in hanging up the banners. The young Elemental, Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome-Lothbrok, frowned as she tried several ice toppers.

Zenna tried one topper that was sculpted into a miniature likeness of her dear husband, Eret, standing alone on the top of the cake. "No, too lonely…" Zenna mumbled and flicked her hand, transforming the lone topper into two that had her and Eret standing slightly apart from each other. "Too stiff…" another flick of the hand and the topper changed into her crying over a frozen Eret's ice sculpture body. " _Definitely_ not that!" Zenna cried out and hurriedly waved her hand at the topper and changed it into one of her and Eret in their wedding clothes. "Too matrimonial," Another wave of the hand and the topper transformed into the two of them flying their dragons together. "Come on, Zen, this is for Eret. You can do this…" Zenna sighed as her little brother, Elias II Stoick Fiersome, toddled into the Great Hall and admired the cake. "I like that one," El cooed as his big sister picked him up. Zenna smiled before worriedly looking around the Great Hall. So far the decorating was underway, but she still had a nagging feeling that something would go wrong and mess up the entire party.

And, Holy Shields, she wanted this to be a perfect day for Eret. Last year, he hadn't been able to celebrate his birthday on Berk because he'd been away on an extended fishing trip with his crew. This year was going to, officially, be his first birthday…and it just so happened that it was also going to be his first _real_ birthday because, from the age of 15, Eret had spent every single one of his birthdays alone with nothing but Drago's tortures as his presents.

Those sad facts accompanied by the other happier fact that Eret was Zenna's husband, now, made Zenna make it her personal mission to ensure that Eret's surprise party was a success.

"Holy Shields, I hope you guys can manage while I'm gone," Zenna said worriedly. "Relax, Zen. It's great," Hiccup, Chief of Berk and Zenna's brother, reassured her while he and Astrid hung up the celebratory banners. "I just want everything to be perfect…" Zenna mumbled.

"Speaking of perfect…"

"Check _this_ out!"

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the Twins' voices and saw them standing on Barf and Belch's necks along with a banner that said, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERET_ …in sloppily painted letters. "Well, that's certainly…" Gobber and Edgar both began uncertainly while Valka and Henna both said, "Creative!" shooting the two men warning looks.

Heather and Snotlout merely looked at each other and shrugged while Fishlegs sighed, leaning closer to Hiccup, and whispered, "I'll make an extra banner…" while Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. Zenna, not minding that the Twins' banner was sloppily made, turned to her little party preparation brigade with a concerned look on her face. "Are you guys sure I can leave you all in charge?" she asked. "Zenna, we'll be fine. Look, Snotlout's already doing a great job in cake guarding," Astrid smiled and pointed to Snotlout, who was currently keeping Cinder, Bloom, Frost, Zap, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Windshear, Grump, Serpent and Serpentine, _and_ Cloudjumper away from the cake. "I will not hesitate to bust out an eel, I warn you!" the Jorgenson threatened the dragons, who took the threat seriously and dared not come any closer to the cake.

"That cake _does_ look good…" Hiccup slightly licked his lips. It was rum cake with vanilla filling _(his and Eret's favorite)_ and covered in rich cream frosting. Zenna quickly slapped his hand away when he tried to swipe his fingers at it. "Do that and I will freeze your feet, both real and prosthetic, to the floor, Hicc," Zenna warned him, narrowing her one violet eye, and sniffled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Zenna and asked, "You coming down with a cold, Zen?" to which Zenna replied, "Nah, it's probably just hay fever."

"Ack! How did you four…?! What are you doing?!"

Snotlout's frustrated shout caught Zenna's attention and she spotted Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap all nibbling little pieces of the cake behind Snotlout. Upon seeing that their mistress had caught them, all four Elemental dragons said, through full mouths, "We're not eating cake."

Laughing, Zenna took the four to the side to talk to them. "Cinder, Bloom, Frost, Zap…" she began to say before Cinder and Bloom excitedly said, "But it's cake!" before Zenna told, "And it's for Eret." Making Frost and Zap repeat, "And it's for Eret…" and all four of them sheepishly swallowed their separate bites of cake before solemnly swearing not to go near the cake until the party.

A few bursts of her Elemental magic to light the torches, decorate some parts of the Great Hall with flowers and vines, and two elegant ice sculptures, and Zenna was ready to leave the rest of the preparations to her capable prep team.

"Mind the cake! Don't mess up the Great Hall and don't touch anything!" she called to the others over her shoulder as she left.

"Ah, our daughter…she worries too much…" Edgar sighed. "We need to help her, dear. After all, it's not every day you have to plan an extravagant surprise party for your husband," Henna remarked. "Besides, all she's got to do is distract Eret long enough for everyone to get here and surprise him. How hard can it be?" Gobber chuckled. "Knowing Zenna, Gobber, I'm sure she's got lots planned for Eret. And we can manage," Valka said reassuringly.

While the adults moved the tables and benches around, the other seven Dragon Riders went on cake guarding duty upon seeing the dragons eyeing the cake again. Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap, on the other hand, were looking at the banner with confused expressions on their faces.

"We're still learning how to read," Frost and Zap both piped up, tilting their heads to the sides. "And spell," Cinder and Bloom added, doing the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenna headed to her and Eret's house. Skullcrusher, Eret's Rumblehorn, woke up the moment he smelled his Rider's mate's scent and happily grunted. "Morning, Skullcrusher. Let's wake up Eret. It's his birthday!" Zenna whispered excitedly. With the Rumblehorn gladly following at her heels, Zenna went inside, climbed the stairs, and entered the master bedroom she and Eret shared. Her husband was asleep and softly snoring with his usually ponytailed hair a thick mess.

' _A really hot, thick mess…_ ' Zenna thought, smirking, as she slowly rose up from one side of the bed while Skullcrusher was on the other. "Psst! Eret…" she called out softly. Eret mumbled a, "Yeah…?" and turned on his side so he was facing Zenna. "Happy Birthday…" Zenna said, smiling, and giggled when Eret sleepily sang out, "…to you…"

"No, silly, it's _your_ birthday!" Zenna laughed as she pulled the covers off of her husband. "Oh…Happy Birthday to me, then…" Eret mumbled, smiling sleepily. Skullcrusher snorted and nudged his Rider awake. Opening his eyes, Eret saw his wonderful and beautiful wife beaming at him. Then his brain finally registered what she'd been going on about. "It's my birthday?" he asked, surprised, and Zenna giggled. "And it's going to be perfect, because…" Zenna said and, just for fun, decided to sing.

" _You've never had a real birthday before except, of course, the ones where Drago would beat you to the floor._ "

Singing this, Zenna handed Eret a new set of clothes with an apologetic look. Smiling lovingly at his wife, Eret went to go change in the washroom while Zenna continued to sing.

" _So I'm here way to late to help you celebrate. And be your birthday date, if I may…_ Achoo!"

Skullcrusher rumbled in amusement, before spotting two curious-looking baby dragons suddenly pop out of nowhere! The little dragnets slightly resembled the Quadruplets and playfully climbed all over the Rumblehorn before suddenly taking off and flying off to Thor knows where. Eret emerged from the washroom with his hair tied back into its signature ponytail and dressed in new clothes that were identical to his old ones except his new fur vest was a much higher quality and a rich bronze color.

Loving the sound of his wife's singing and deciding to have a little fun of his own, Eret sang, " _Zenna, I'm thinking you might have a cold."_ But also looked rather concerned. Zenna's voice _did_ sort of sound a bit congested.

Zenna just smiled. "I don't get colds. Besides, _a cold never bothered me anyway!_ " she replied, singing the last few words out, and waved her hands around.

Immediately, she transformed her regular clothes into a colorful flowered dress while Eret's clothes suddenly took on the appearance of a fine warrior's armor, elegant swirls on his vest and the hem of his shirt. "Whoa…this is new…" Eret chuckled, admiring his wife's work, before Zenna handed him the end of…

"Just follow the string," she grinned and went downstairs. "Wait, what?" Eret wondered out loud and looked at Skullcrusher, who playfully nudged him to go follow. Following Zenna downstairs, Eret was amazed and delighted to find that she had planned a whole plethora of birthday surprises…all for him.

" _I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today. Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way! I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power…_ "

Eret's first surprise was his polished Wolf Army medal that Zenna gently hung around his neck.

* * *

What he and Zenna didn't know…was that the two little dragnets that popped out of nowhere after Zenna's first sneeze had turned up in the Great Hall. The humans were puzzled, seeing the new creatures, while the dragons were at once curious. The ones most curious were the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons.

* * *

" _I even got your crewmates to all take showers!"_

Eret cheerfully waved to his crew, all of them washed and dressed for the occasion, from an open window and they cheerfully waved back.

" _If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try! I'm on the birthday plan attack!_ " Zenna sang as Eret found his second gift, a new sword, and led him to another surprise that required Skullcrusher to fly them up to the roof.

" _I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!"_ Zenna sang as she used her Elementals to spell _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ Over Eret's head and a crown of woven vines appeared on his head, making him look like a king. Then Zenna sneezed and _six_ more little dragnets popped out!

"Aww! We got more little siblings!" Cinder and Bloom gushed while Frost and Zap happily played tag with the little dragnets, that they now decided to call _Elementees_ , while Hiccup and the gang could only look at each other and hope that chaos wouldn't erupt.

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you! I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do!_ "

Eret grinned and grabbed a large and tasty sandwich Zenna had made and left for him outside before he and she followed the string to a tree growing near their house. On the tree's trunk, Eret could see that Zenna had carved something into it.

 _Eret_

 _and_

 _Zenna_

 _FOREVER_

" _For everything you are to me and all you've been through…"_ Zenna smiled and tenderly brushed her hand against Eret's cheek.

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you….ooooh!"_

"Achoo! Achoo!" Zenna sneezed again, more Elementees popping out, as she, Eret and Skullcrusher took off to fly around the village. "They come in threes!" Eret warned her, referring to the sneezes, still holding onto the string. "I'm fine… _achoo!_ " Another sneeze…more Elementees.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Valka, Gobber, Edgar, and Henna were already having one heck of a time keeping the dragons under control while Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins were rounding them up…which was no easy task.

Then the new batch of Elementees came flying in…and saw the cake.

* * *

The dock was where the trio ended up at next, where Eret's boat boasted a new sail with the Berk crest on it.

 _Surprise, surprise this one especially…_ achoo!"

Receiving a new fishing rod, Eret decided to voice his concerns upon hearing his wife sneeze for the sixth time that day.

" _Wow! You've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest…_ "

Zenna, however, didn't listen. She wanted Eret's birthday to be perfect and a mere cold wasn't going to stop her!

" _We are not stopping because the next one is the be-ah…_ achoo!"

Another group of Elementees appeared behind the barrels as Zenna handed Eret a new shield. Now really concerned, Eret tried to persuade Zenna to take it easy…which resulted in a sort of sing-off until they reached Trader Johann's boat _(he'd been invited to the party also)_.

 **Eret:** _Zenna, you gotta go lie down._

 **Zenna:** _No way. We have to paint the town!_

 **Eret:** _But you need medical attention._

At that moment, Trader Johann came onto the deck and, to Eret's amusement, also began singing.

 **Trader Johann:** _Are you sick? How about a cold remedy of my own invention?_

"No thanks," Zenna shook her head politely and left. "We'll take it…" Eret whispered, trading a Rumblehorn scale for the small bottle of cold remedy in Johann's hand. Leading Eret to the plaza, Zenna conducted a little choir of Viking children led by Kayla, a very special friend of Eret's.

 **Viking Children:** _We're making today a perfect day for you!_

 **Zenna:** _Making today a special day._

 **Viking Children:** _We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!_

 **Zenna:** _Wishes come true._

Eret smiled and blushed as Kayla sang, " _Happy Birthday, Sir Eret_." In her sweet voice as Zenna added, " _Happy Birthday to you!_ " before sneezing again. Surprised but, nonetheless, delighted at the appearance of the Elementees, the kids sang, " _So we're making today a perfect day, a fabulous day in every way. Yes, we are making today a perfect day!_ " as Zenna led Eret to the next birthday surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was chaos in the Great Hall. Along with trying to get the cake, the Elementees had managed to ruin the Twins' special party banner! "We can fix it!" Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap yelled, flying over to the ruined banner while Hiccup and Astrid frantically used shields to block Elementees flinging themselves at the cake. "Terror from above!" Hiccup yelled, spotting a couple of airborne Elementees. "We got it!" Snotlout and Heather shouted and, with Hookfang and Windshear's help, flung a net over them. Toothless, Stryka, Cloudjumper, Meatlug, Serpent and Serpentine, and Barf and Belch were chasing Elementees left and right…while Grump took a nap.

"All finished!" the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons announced and everyone momentarily looked at the fixed banner.

" _DRY BANANA HIPPY HAT?!_ " Tuffnut exclaimed, looking confused but also a little amused.

"What happened to the E's?!" Ruffnut shrieked, unhappy to see her and Tuffnut's masterpiece ruined.

"Okay, people, we've only got a few hours! Let's just redo the whole thing!" Fishlegs exclaimed before hearing a crash.

"They're loose!" Edgar and Henna yelled as the Elementees they had managed to round up earlier escaped from the large cage Gobber and Valka had been using to contain them.

"Gods, I hope Zenna and Eret are having a better time than we are…" Astrid muttered tiredly before she and Hiccup ducked as a cheeky Elementee zipped by them.

* * *

Eret was now beginning to get worried. Zenna, no matter how hard she denied it, was sick with a cold. But she still refused to listen to his pleas to rest. If anything, she was far too occupied with giving him birthday presents.

"Come on! Now we climb…" Zenna said woozily as she led Eret to one of the looming battlement towers on Berk. "Zenna, that's too much. You need to rest!" Eret said as he and Skullcrusher, who was helping Eret carry all of his gifts on his back, followed her. "We need to get to our birthday chills…I mean, _thrills!_ " Zenna slurred. Reaching the base of the tower, Eret motioned for Skullcrusher to stay put until he called. Skullcrusher grunted and obeyed, sitting down on the grass, while Zenna and Eret climbed the tower. And Eret was seriously worried as Zenna was now stumbling about like a drunk as she sang.

" _Making dreams…_

 _Making plans…_

 _Go, go, go, go!_

 _Follow the string to the end!_

 _You're my loving husband!_ "

"Zenna?!" Eret yelped as Zenna looked at him with a face closely resembling the face of someone who had had too much mead to drink. "What? I'm fine…" Zenna slurred, a dazed smile on her face.

" _We're gonna climb!_

 _We're gonna sing!_

 _Follow the string!_

 _To the thing!"_

Reaching the tower, where a wonderful view of the sunset greeted him, Eret watched in increasing horror as Zenna teetered on the edge of the tower as she spun around, avoiding his reach, while singing, " _Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry…hot…cold…hot…_ "

"SKULLCRUSHER!" Eret screamed as Zenna sang out, "… _birthday!_ " and slipped! The Rumblehorn immediately shot upwards into the air and caught Zenna as she fell. Quickly, Eret grabbed Zenna's hand and pulled her into the safety of his arms. "Zenna, you've got a fever! You're burning up…" Eret said worriedly as they sat down to catch their breaths. Zenna sighed tiredly and leaned against Eret, looking really guilty. Smiling gently, Eret softly sang, " _All right. We can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on, admit it to yourself…_ "

Seeing that there was no fooling her husband, Zenna sighed. "Okay… _I have a cold_ …" she sniffled, admitting defeat.

* * *

Walking back to the village with Skullcrusher at their side, Zenna and Eret just talked. And, since they were going to have to tell everyone that the party was going to be held tomorrow after Zenna had gotten some rest, they decided to make the announcement together.

"I'm sorry, Eret…I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it…and it was going to be your first real one here on Berk…" Zenna apologized, sniffling. Eret smiled and gently draped a warm coat _(one of his many birthday gifts from his loving wife)_. "You didn't ruin anything. Let's just tell everyone we'll have the party on another day then get you to bed…" he said softly as they reached the Great Hall.

' _Gods, everyone prepared a surprise party for me…and Zenna surprised me with all these gifts even while she was sick…this definitely makes a stark contrast to the last birthdays I've had…_ ' Eret thought as he opened the doors…

Only to find everyone prepared to welcome him…along with what looked like several hundred miniature versions of Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow!" Eret grinned while Zenna, too stunned and nose too stuffy for words, mumbled, "Wow…"

Skullcrusher giddily jumped up and down before hoisting Eret onto his back, parading him through the crowd. Zenna sneezed again and, finally, saw what happened when she sneezed. _'Huh…baby Elemental dragons…that's new…'_ she thought before smiling as she saw how happy Eret was.

 **Vikings:** _We're making today a perfect day for you. We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new._

Eret could only look up with a wide smile on his face at the sight of his seven friends balancing the cake on all of their shoulders while balancing themselves on a large pile of little dragnets while Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap worked together to cut the cake.

 **Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut:** _There's a fine line between chaos…_

 **Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap:** _And a hullabaloo!_

 **Vikings:** _So we're making today a perfect! Making today a perfect day!_

Valka, Gobber, Edgar, and Henna then motioned for Eret to look as the Elementees spelt out, _E R E T_

 **Vikings:** _Making today a perfect day for you!_

"Hey, Eret!" Hiccup grinned. "Happy Birthday!" Astrid smiled. "Surprised?" Snotlout chuckled. "Many happy returns, Eret!" Heather giggled. "And many…" Fishlegs said. "…many…" Tuffnut continued. "… _and many more!_ " Ruffnut concluded. Eret smiled before hearing a yelp and turned around to see Toothless and Stryka taking Zenna to stand before him.

" _I LOVE YOU, BABY!"_ Zenna sang her heart out as her friends cheered, then, blushed as the crowd sang, " _For everything you are to us and all that you do!_ " and shyly said, "I do…" to a beaming Eret.

Once the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons finished cutting the cake, all the seven Dragon Riders had to do was spin the plate around and pieces of cake went flying onto the plates. "AAAH!" Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins all screamed as they came crashing down to the ground. Recovering quickly, the seven of them stood up and joined in the singing.

 **Everyone:** _We're making today a perfect day! Making today a perfect day! We're making today a perfect day!_

" _Perfect day…"_ Zenna sang, leaning against Eret. "Okay, to bed with you," Eret chuckled before Zenna said, "No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for someone to blow the Berkian Birthday Horn!" and went over to a large horn positioned outside the doors. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no ,no, no…" Eret tried to stop her but it was too late.

"ACHOO!"

* * *

Thankfully it was only a ginormous snowball, and not a combo ball of Elementals, that came out of the horn. It shot up into the air like a cannonball…and, then, landed on an unsuspecting Mildew way out on Meathead Island while he was shoveling Whispering Death poo.

And Alvin the Meathead, the Chief of the Meathead Tribe, would send a message to Berk thanking them for making him crack up laughing till his ribs hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret had managed to convince Zenna to go to bed and was, now, feeding her some warm soup. "Best birthday present ever," he grinned, feeling like he wouldn't be able to stop smiling for days, as Zenna slurped up the soup. "Which one?" Zenna asked him. "You letting me take care of you," Eret smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Achoo!" Zenna suddenly sneezed and even more Elementees appeared! Laughing, Eret and Zenna watched as Stryka and Skullcrusher quickly flew in to shoo the little dragnets away before looking at each other. Smiling, Eret set down the soup bowl and hugged Zenna. "And this has definitely been… _the best birthday ever_. All thanks to you, Zen. I love you forever," he murmured. "Happy Birthday, Eret…and I love you forever, too…" Zenna smiled as she and her husband embraced.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Shortly after the party, Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders flew to the Isle of Zen with a whole flock of Elemetees following them. Renegade was there to answer the door and, with a confused look on his face, watched as his little older siblings led…an entire army of mini-thems into the castle.

"Don't ask," Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins told Renegade.

* * *

 **Well, that's my HTTYD version of Frozen Fever! I hoped you all enjoyed it :D**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
